


旧情

by chouchoukbs0131



Category: shumi - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 04:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chouchoukbs0131/pseuds/chouchoukbs0131
Kudos: 7





	旧情

1——

赵美延放下书本，摘掉眼镜，按摩着自己酸痛的脖颈，窗外还在下着大雨，阴暗潮湿的天气实在叫人难受，她欲不在多看，准备休息，却意外的瞥见一个似曾相识的背影，就在自己对楼。

那个女孩顶着大雨将湿透的衣服收在怀中，一头蓬松的黑发被雨水浇的贴在了脸上。

她还想在看得仔细些，但刚做过手术的眼睛却不容她那么集中。

赵美延揉了揉有些刺痛的双眼，再睁开时却发现对面放下了窗帘，将屋内挡的严实，大雨突然倾盆而下，模糊了她的视线。

直至夜晚，雨声渐渐变小，赵美延特意在拉下窗帘的时候多待了一会，只是对楼的女孩再也没有出来过。

她叹了口气，望向桌子上被她扣倒的相框，提起来的心渐渐落了下去。

你还在期望什么，是她抛弃了你。

“你该这样做的，舒华。”

赵美延温柔的声音就在耳边，听的叶舒华身子一颤，她不知什么时候抓住自己无处安放的手，落在钢琴键上。

悦耳的音符传到她的耳中，紧接着便听到赵美延的声音再次响起。

“懂了吗？刚刚弹错了。”

叶舒华愣了一下，随即抽住自己的双手，有些恼怒的盯着她，两只耳朵藏在黑发中，偷偷的红了起来。

“我知道！你干嘛靠这么近！”

“教你弹琴呀…”赵美延嘟囔着，语气有些小委屈，只想到对方别扭的性格，又笑了起来，她从身后抱住了叶舒华，不顾对方挣扎，在她脸上亲了一口：“我的妹妹又害羞了～”

“你才害羞了啊！真烦人，不要亲我啦！”叶舒华不耐烦的躲着她的吻，虽然嘴上反驳着对方，心里却有一丝失落。

谁想当你妹妹啊，真是的。

叶舒华在黑暗中难受的睁开眼，忍不住打了个喷嚏，她随手抽了张纸巾擦着鼻涕，心里咒骂着该死的雨季让她想起有些甜蜜却又令人伤心的往事。

2——

赵美延是被热醒的。

夏日的天气就是这么反复无常，昨夜还阴雨连绵见不到太阳，今日的太阳却恨不得掉在地球上。

她迷迷糊糊的打开窗户，一阵微风吹进室内让人舒服的眯起眼睛。

她忽然回想起昨天的惊鸿一瞥，忍不住看向对面的房子，只是那户人家依旧挡着窗帘，叫人看不清屋内。

赵美延抿了抿唇，走到桌前拿起了被放倒的相框。

相框自然不是空的，只是里面的相片的有些模糊，能看清是两个美丽女生的合照，其中一名黑发女孩轻轻的亲在棕发女孩的脸上，两人身上还穿着羽绒服，身后白茫茫一片，一看就是在冬天。

赵美延低头看着那张合照，回想起昨夜的梦境，忍不住笑了下，随后便是无奈的叹息。

明明已经过去了四年，在她以为快要放下的时候，却又开始怀念叶舒华了。

“嗡—嗡—”

震动的手机打断了她的情绪，是快递的短信，告诉她按要求放在了楼下的药店。

赵美延活动了下身子，随意穿了件短袖短裤，她给自己简单的扎了高马尾，画了淡妆，看起来像极了年轻的大学生。

她带好包匆匆下了楼，药店的销售早就跟她混熟了，赵美延拿了快递，那销售很是热情，拽着她闲聊。

“你这么喜欢网购啊，经常见你有很多邮件。”

“也没有，这几年开始的，方便。”赵美延摇了摇头，她确实不太喜欢网购，只是叶舒华喜欢，她一个人又懒得出门，所以渐渐也学着对方网购东西。

“不过网购确实方便啊～还便…”

“不好意思问一下，这个药，多少钱。”

熟悉到不能再熟悉的声音让赵美延抬头，她望着声音的来源，却发现对方也愣在那里，手中还举着一盒感冒药，不知所措。

最后还是叶舒华先开的口：“……咳，好久不见。”

她戴着口罩和墨镜，露出的皮肤还是像以前一样白嫩，时不时咳嗽一声，重重的鼻音让赵美延皱了下眉头。

“你感冒了？”

“啊？……嗯。”叶舒华有些尴尬，她向来不喜欢将自己的脆弱暴露给别人，她吸了吸鼻子，摇着手中的药：“唔…这个多少钱。”

“2000韩元。”

“好的。”叶舒华没办法，只能硬着头皮走到赵美延的身边，她掏着自己的背包，掏了半天却发现钱包居然落在家里。

“呃…”

叶舒华表面风平浪静，心里恨不得找个地缝钻进去，还有什么比在前女友面前出丑更尴尬的事，偏偏最近她就是这么倒霉。

“我付吧。”赵美延看了她一眼，几年的感情总是让她们心照不宣，倒也没戳穿那个爱面子的小姑娘，她冲着销售笑了下，抬手把卡递了过去。

“你们认识？”那销售有些意外。

“现在不是很熟。”赵美延承认，她带了一点小情绪，说完，还快速的瞥了一眼。

叶舒华的脸被挡的严实，拿着药的手却抖了下，心里不知道什么滋味，她本就干涩疼痛的喉咙似乎更加严重，叶舒华低着头，只想逃离这里。

赵美延自然是想听她一句反驳，只是她等了好一会都没见叶舒华准备开口，终是在她准备离开的时候，那人留住了她。

“跟我走一下…”叶舒华只觉自己嗓子火辣的疼，她只能恳求似的拽住对方的袖子，轻轻拉了一下。

那一刻，赵美延又心软了。

3——

说实话，叶舒华的家在赵美延看来实在是糟透了。

衣服随便的挂在沙发上，吃的零食还摆在茶几中间，游戏手柄被她扔在地上，以及没扔进垃圾桶的纸球。

“你…”

“我病了。”

叶舒华有些心虚，口中倒蛮理直气壮，她拿出放在沙发角落的钱包，掏了2000韩元塞进赵美延的手中。

“这样就不欠了。”

赵美延听了这句话想笑又心疼，眼前的姑娘嗓子沙哑的不像话，只是难灭自己心中的难过。她扣住对方的手腕，盯着叶舒华的眼睛：“你欠我的…”她还是没说下去，缓缓的叹了口气把钱塞回给对方，转身走向厨房：“我去给你做点粥吃。”

她从来都舍不得对叶舒华说重话。

厨房中，赵美延淘着米，叶舒华不知道什么时候跟了过来，乖乖的站在她的身边，看着她做饭的样子。

她还不知道赵美延什么时候学会的做饭。

大概是在她们分手后第四个月，赵美延搬进了自己租的房子。

她们在一起的时候还有家长的看护，要么就是点两份外卖吃，赵美延想，一个人生活要是一直吃外卖，那也太奢侈了。

赵美延向来都是有目标就努力完成的性格，从开始小心翼翼的看着菜谱说明，到后面以简单的完成一道小菜，再到后面可以解决自己的吃饭问题，着实令人开心。

“你怎么不去休息？”

“饿了。”叶舒华突然被点名，她吸了吸鼻子，撤回自己的目光，晃晃悠悠的出了厨房。

赵美延这才收回视线，忍了半天的嘴角微微上扬。

叶舒华病的头脑浑浑噩噩，没一会就睡着了。

恋爱中的叶舒华意外的是迁就的那方，她由着赵美延做了很多事情，比如留下吻痕，比如做爱，比如跟着赵美延做她想做的事。

高中刚毕业那段时间，两个人得来不易的自由飞去了日本，只是她们几乎是在旅店度过，赵美延不知道哪找的旅馆，风景优美，搭配尚可，甚至还有一个小院子，左边是亭子，右边是温泉，还有几棵枫树做点缀，她们去的时间刚好，偶尔有红叶缓缓落下，叫庭院多了几分美感。

叶舒华被人抱在怀中，有些迷茫的看向庭院，两具赤裸的身体紧贴在一起，那人修长的手指无情贯穿着自己敏感处，似乎察觉到对方的不专心，赵美延咬住她的耳垂，亲吻她的嘴唇，轻舔她的脖子，含住她的果实，叫她红了脸颊，轻吟出声，小小抽泣，再也无暇顾及美丽风景。

那段日子荒唐却又美好。

叫叶舒华至今难忘。

她们后面还去了…

去了……

去了哪里？

美好的场景逐渐消失，周围变得一片黑暗。

叶舒华缓缓睁开眼，也不知道过了多久，耳边是赵美延催促的声音，叶舒华还没缓过劲，看她推着自己的手，默默红了耳朵。

“把粥吃了，然后再吃药。”

“…”叶舒华看了一眼似乎想说什么，可惜她想发声，喉咙便火辣辣的疼，没办法，她只好乖乖端起床头的粥，小口小口吃着。

赵美延笑了下，本想抬起手揉揉她的头，伸到一半突然却止住，只是伸出的手无法收回，她装作没事一样将椰树花挡眼的发丝撩到耳后。

叶舒华愣住，转头看着她。

气氛突然有些怪异，赵美延假装没感受到对方的视线，转身走进了客厅，却又觉得有些闷热，只好跑到阳台吹风。

她一抬眼，便看到了自己家。

赵美延突然想起昨日冒着雨收衣服的女孩，突然无奈的笑了下。

4——

赵美延并没有在叶舒华家多做停留，只是回到家一天后她还会时不时望着对面，不知道在想什么。

“我遇见前任了。”

赵美延捧着西瓜，把电话按了免提。

“哦？”全昭妍是她工作后认识朋友，她现在似乎很忙，不过她还是愿意听朋友的倾诉。

赵美延把事情说了一遍，顿了顿，开口道：“我不知道该怎么办，隔了四年，我依然没办法放下她。”

“我尝试着接触其他人，可我无法做到，无论男人还是女人。”

“嘿，她就是那个把你掰弯之后丢掉你的小混蛋？”

“…啊”赵美延突然想起某一天她久违的喝醉，说了无数件叶舒华的罪行，她清了清嗓子，有些心虚：“是她。”

“或许，你尝试过其他方法吗？”全昭妍的声音有些远，赵美延勉强听清，她愣了一下，有些不知所措。

“其他方法？”

“泡吧，相亲，或者专注工作。”全昭妍顿了下：“哦，我指的泡吧是让你主动出击，不是让你站在那里等撩。”全昭妍突然想到，她带着赵美延去酒吧时候，她就呆呆的站在一旁，像个机器人。

“…可我，从来都是被动啊。”

是的，哪怕再喜欢一个人，赵美延都是被动的。

就像她喜欢叶舒华，借着姐妹的名义亲来亲去，却不敢说一声我喜欢你。

她还记得，她跟叶舒华在一起并不是两个人其中一方提出的，而是借着第三个人——徐穗珍。

那时叶舒华还很粘着徐穗珍，说起她的好，怕是一整夜都说不完。

那日她不知怎么跟徐穗珍喝了酒，谁知叶舒华酒量差，三杯不到便开始说胡话，慌忙中，徐穗珍本想打给她父母的电话却摁到了赵美延的电话号。

索性她是一个人住，从徐穗珍手里接过叶舒华，也方便带回家。

叶舒华却在迷糊之中把自己当作徐穗珍，断断续续的说她喜欢赵美延，至于后面的话，她一个字都没听进去。

之后两个人便偷偷摸摸的在一起了，甚至连正式告白都没说过。

回忆到这里，赵美延突升一股失落，纵使她们后面谈情说爱，刚在一起的时候却并不浪漫。

她靠在阳台的栏杆上，一眨不眨的望着对面的屋子，不知是巧合还是她们彼此的默契，叶舒华捧着衣服走到阳台，一件件搭在栏杆上，好像察觉到视线，她手上动作一顿，抬头望了过去。

两人对上视线，却又在下一秒心照不宣的移开目光。

互有亏欠，却也互相爱恋。

5——

天气再差，班也是要上的。

新的一周开始便迎来了一场大雨，赵美延在学生低头认音符时望了一眼窗外。

重遇叶舒华已经有一周时间，除了让赵美延多了些烦恼和回忆外，倒没什么其他的变化。

赵美延有些恼怒自己，明明分手已有四年之久，结果她却突然以那副可怜的样子重新出现在自己的世界，叫赵美延忘不掉也恨不起。

她认命的叹了口气，敲着黑板让吵闹的教室安静起来。

不知道叶舒华有没有好好吃饭。

实际上是没有。

叶舒华还待在被窝没醒过来，被病魔骚扰的她总是会在睡觉的时候想起往事，那些甜蜜的，心酸的，统统都围绕着自己，叫她无法安眠。

外面还下着雨，阴沉的天气更是叫人犯懒，叶舒华迷迷糊糊睡到了下午，再睁开眼时外面已是一片晴朗。

她起身摸着饿瘪的肚子想吃个泡面垫付，翻找一通却发现仅有的存活已经被自己吃光。

“阿西…”

小区的超市比较远，东西却齐全，叶舒华抱怨归抱怨，但还是乖乖的下楼去买了。

她正挑着泡面，却意外的看见买菜的赵美延，她手捧着几盒泡面，隔着商品架看着对方低头思考的样子，直到有人拍她的肩膀才反应过来。

“对不起…”

叶舒华尴尬的冲路人笑了下，匆匆忙忙的跑去结算。

听着她渐渐远去的脚步声，赵美延才抬起头，她手里还握着一颗萝卜，心中不知想着什么。

这个时间还没有多少客户，收银台面前人并不多，叶舒华付了钱匆匆离去。

“你就吃这个？”赵美延的声音从她身后传来，叶舒华一愣，转头看她，没想到赵美延会跟着她出来。

赵美延清了下嗓子，抬手点点叶舒华的小肩膀，拎着菜兜的手背在后面，像变戏法一般弄出了一块巧克力味的棒棒糖，下午温和的太阳光照在她的脸上，叶舒华眯起眼，看她笑的迷人。

“来我家吃吧。”

赵美延邀请的声音，像是回到了高中的时候。

那个时候她们才在一起几个月，叶舒华跟家人闹了不愉快。

她偷偷跑去找赵美延，却不想说出她的难过，对方没有问，只是温柔的抚摸着她的黑发，亲吻着她的嘴唇。

她那时候很是迷恋巧克力，赵美延身上便总是带着几块巧克力，只是那天恰好都落在学生会，赵美延想哄她开心，翻找着零食时意外的翻到一根棒棒糖。

叶舒华还记得她说：“舒华已经长大了，一根棒棒糖就可以变开心啦。”

当时她嫌她打趣自己，有些害羞却又有些感动。

当时赵美延吻去她的眼泪说，她想尝尝口中的巧克力，她让自己留在她家。

当时赵美延利用自己学生会长的身份稳住了她的父母。

当时她的第一次毫无保留的送给了她。

叶舒华有些触动，看了一眼熟悉的糖纸，慌张的移开视线，匆匆离去。

赵美延拎着菜孤零零的站在小区的石路上，似乎又要下雨，天阴沉沉的，开始刮着冷风，她开始后悔自己没有多穿一件衣服。

当年分手这件事，其实是赵美延提出的。

那时两个人为了追寻自己的梦想并没有进入同所学校，但热恋期的她们硬是辛辛苦苦打工，用自己赚来的钱合租了一套小房子。

过程虽然不算完美，却也成了甜蜜的负担。

初时甜蜜又快乐，当习惯了一切之后，就觉得平常，小情侣相处的过程中，难免都会有厌倦期。

算算她们高一在一起，到了大四，也有七年之久，或许正是应了那句七年之痒，两个人难免出现矛盾。

叶舒华不知道什么时候又联系上了徐穗珍，赵美延那阵忙着处理毕业相关的事，根本没时间陪她。

在校园内遇见久违的朋友，叶舒华自然是开心的，徐穗珍人很温柔，高中的时候，虽然嘴上说着嫌弃，却默默宠着自己，在叶舒华心中，她一直把徐穗珍看成最好的姐姐。

可惜高中毕业典礼时徐穗珍请了假，后来又换了号码，叶舒华根本联系不到她。

老友重逢，一聊便聊到了晚上，徐穗珍更是难得主动，留下了自己的号码。

赵美延每天都忙着学业，叶舒华自然不好打扰她，没了倾诉对象，她只好联系徐穗珍聊天，一来二去，通话最多的竟然变成另一个人。

“今天出来玩玩吧。”徐穗珍回复着她的消息。

两人坐在酒吧的角落，有一搭没一搭地聊着，叶舒华不沾酒，徐穗珍就自己喝了起来。

她变了很多，以前想盖住的泪痣现在却故意加重了，成熟的妆容让她看起来有些强势，又有些魅惑，她爱上了纹身，漏出肩膀上就纹着一颗简单的心形。

叶舒华看向对面成熟的女人，喝着果汁稀里糊涂的想，她肯定受不了赵美延纹身的。

“你跟她……怎么回事？”徐穗珍想着叶舒华发来的吐槽，摇着酒杯，缓缓开口。

她是知道两个人的关系，又或者说，她是两人爱情的见证者。

“呃…没什么，就是吵了一架。”叶舒华吸了一口果汁，闷闷开口。

情侣之间哪会有不吵几次架的，叶舒华看了那么多剧，自然是懂的，可她还是难受，没办法，只好点开徐穗珍的line，跟她吐槽。

徐穗珍抬头看了她一眼，倒是没再提起，续而说起了无关紧要的事，主动转移话题。

叶舒华正听着她讲话，赵美延打电话过来了：“你在哪？”

“酒吧。”她顿了顿：“和穗珍姐姐。”

“疯了？！在哪里，我去接你！”

叶舒华报了名字，徐穗珍自然猜到了，准备离去，叶舒华见徐穗珍要走，便跟着她一起出门。

离开吵闹的酒吧，叶舒华望着已经漆黑的天空，缓缓叹了口气，她最近确实有些迷茫，她和赵美延在一起这么多年，在她看来倒是越来越陌生，初识的甜蜜和心动，在岁月的流逝中渐渐变得平淡无趣，这是恋爱么？她不知道了。

心底的不安突然喷涌而出，她想她都在心里否定这份感情，那赵美延呢？她会不会也厌倦了这种生活。

“七年，真的很累。”她的目光落在了光秃秃的树上，缓缓开口：“那些坚持，似乎没有意义了。”

“我真的还爱她么？或者说，她真的还爱我吗？”

一连串的疑惑被轻描淡写的说出来，只是当她转头时，不见徐穗珍，却发现赵美延站在她身后。

她今天穿的一身黑色，高领配上西装显得很是干练，此时她正面无表情的看着自己，眼底复杂。

叶舒华惊觉，赵美延不知什么时候，已经完成了蜕变，变得成熟稳重，可以依靠。

她张了张嘴，想解释，可直到最后也没说出一句话。

“对不起。”赵美延笑了一下，看起来很是潇洒，她的眼眶有些红，叶舒华却因漆黑夜晚，没有看清。

“就这样吧。”

“如你所愿，我放你走。”

6——

叶舒华从来没有这么累过，她在梦中梦见了许多往事，那些记忆深刻的片段在她脑中重演，有甜蜜，有争吵，也有许多小事情。

叶舒华皱着眉头，在黑暗中睁开眼，似乎有些迷茫，也有些口渴。

她光着脚丫下了地，走进客厅接了一杯水喝，目光却始终看着阳台那边的位置。

她突然放下水杯，抹去嘴角的水珠，跑到阳台，直勾勾的盯着对面的房子，心里不知道想些什么。

这周的第二天，依旧阴沉闷热，赵美延望着窗外的天气，叹了口气。

下课铃声准时响起，赵美延回过神，温和的冲学生告别，赶回办公室准备休息。

只是她怎么都没想到，叶舒华会出现在自己的办公室内。

她绑着马尾，乖巧地坐在椅子上，听见门声便转头看向出口，一点都不像个成年人，反倒像是和外面吵闹的孩子同龄。

“你…”

叶舒华见她回来，站起身子，似乎知道她想询问什么，抢着回答道：“我一开始在外面，有个人过来问我干嘛，我说我是你朋友，还给她看了我们两个的合照，就让我进来了。”  
说罢，她还掏出手机指了指相册中的合照。

“你来干什么？”

“想你了，就来了。”叶舒华说出口，却有些不好意思，她清咳一声，视线转移到了别处。

赵美延一时愣在原地，她睁大眼睛看向对方，有些不知所措。

“我昨天想了很多，都是关于你的事情。”叶舒华许是害羞了，她背对着赵美延，只露出一对通红的小耳朵。

“我在想，当初你分手的如此决绝，甚至第二天就准备搬出去住，我又怎么敢开口让你留下。”

“你离开之后的那些日子，我一直在尝试习惯，但我怎么都无法离开那个家，那里都是我们的回忆。”叶舒华望着窗外，像是在自言自语：“你没有留下一件属于自己的东西，但那个时候，整个房间都有你的气息，起初我还受得住，可后面你的气息越来越淡，我终于忍受不住，我想寻找你，可你走的决绝，什么都没留下。”

“我真怕我忘了你，但又堵气的想忘了你才好，所以毕业之后，我就搬去了别的城市。”

“工作之后，我便没有时间回忆你了，正当我暗自庆幸放下你的时候，你一个错误电话把我打回原型。”叶舒华嘟着嘴，有些不满。

赵美延突然想起，似乎那天就是她跟全昭妍喝酒的时候，当时气愤的她被别人怂恿打电话给叶舒华，可直到最后，叶舒华也没接。

“我眼睁睁的看着电话重归平静，但却不敢打回去。”

“我又花费了一年多的时间，想忘掉关于你的事情，然后搬入新家，却没想到，我在巧合之下，看见了你。”

叶舒华突然转过身子，看向赵美延，眼中还有些不满。

“你太狡猾了，总是在我想忘记你的时候出现在我的世界，然后再用细微的关照让我无法忘记你，无法离开你，现在是，以前也是。”

赵美延无法反驳，她关心对方，确实是有意为之。

“可没办法，谁让我爱你。”

叶舒华不知什么时候走到她的身边，抬起手轻轻勾住赵美延的手指带到自己眼前，似是鼓起了莫大的勇气，低头吻了一下她的无名指。

“我们和好吧，赵美延。”

7——

“喂，这都过了多久了啊！”叶舒华坐在沙发上，抱着玩偶，紧盯着坐在自己身边的人。

距上次叶舒华放下羞耻心鼓起勇气找她复合快有半个月左右。

那天赵美延沉默了许久，最终还是没有答应她的复合，只是紧接着后面她做的事，倒跟情侣没什么区别。

当时叶舒华的心拔凉拔凉，见她沉默的拒绝转身就走，晚上她气的睡不着，抱着玩偶把它当成赵美延狠狠数落了一遍，谁知刚骂完，那人却按响了自己家的门铃。

她刚打开门，赵美延就扑了过来，一只手圈着她的脖子不撒开，另一只手还贴心的关上了门。

“你……”

叶舒华话还没说完，对方就吻住了她的唇，推着她坐在沙发上，一点预兆都没有，气的叶舒华连拍她好几下，赵美延这才放过她。

“你干嘛呀！”

叶舒华没开灯，只能借着微弱的月光看向赵美延，只是没一会，赵美延就主动凑近她，高挺的鼻子蹭着她的脸颊，手抚上她的脖子。

“重新开始吧。”赵美延笑了下：“从我们还没在暧昧的时候。”

“……”

叶舒华想，她绝对是上辈子得罪了老天才会被分配这么一个女朋友。

而且她们似乎也没有在暧昧期的时候就上床吧。

“…赵美延你…真是有病！”看着熟睡的女人，叶舒华揉了揉自己发酸的腰，恨不得打死她。

“我——说——”叶舒华深吸一口气，准备发作。

“哈哈，当初跟我分手，后悔不？”赵美延嘴上打趣她，端着洗好的葡萄坐在她的身边，随意摘下一颗喂进叶舒华的嘴中，打断了对方的碎碎念。

“乖，再等等。”

说是再等等，也真就等了许久，一晃就是夏末秋初。

两人不知道什么时候搬到了一起，但因着叶舒华的房子还在租期，有时候她还会回去住，赵美延也无所谓，毕竟隔空对望也挺有趣。

扣、扣。

叶舒华揉着眼睛迷迷糊糊的开了门，赵美延见她懵懂的样子，本想抱抱她，却因着自己身上的冷气忍住了，她把饭放在桌子上，低头亲了一下对方的脸颊。

“一会把早饭吃了，等我下班带你去个地方。”

心里有了目标，赵美延几乎是数着时间过的，倒也不长，下班时间一到，她就匆匆离去。

叶舒华还在家看着电视，却时不时抬头看向钟表，其实她隐隐约约猜到了什么，心里无情的吐槽赵美延没用又浪费时间的小情趣。

只是当她被赵美延牵着手来到熟悉的公园时，自己那颗心还是被触动了。

“今天是我们刚在一起的时间。”赵美延握着她的手：“其实一开始我拒绝是因为赌气，说完之后就后悔了。”

叶舒华真想骂她，可看见她温柔的笑脸，硬生生忍住了。

“我回去想了一下，那晚本是要对你道歉让你原谅，但我突然想起我们刚在一起的日子就在两个月之后。”

“我不知道为什么，特别想在这一天跟你告白，可能是想弥补遗憾。”

赵美延转过头，认真的盯着她，不知道从哪掏出了一枚戒指，摆在叶舒华的眼前。

“我们在一起吧，舒华。不是复合，而是新的开始。”

叶舒华不知怎么，在赵美延说出在一起的时候红了眼眶，她吸了吸鼻子，低下头遮住眼睛，显得有些不自然，却还是拿走了对方手里的戒指，悄悄为自己带上。

“真无趣。”叶舒华轻哼一声，偏开头，抬手擦了一下眼边，试图不让对方看见她眼泪汪汪的样子，嘟嘴埋怨着她。

“你喜欢就好了。”赵美延笑了下，没理对方的小傲娇，凑上去抱住她。

学生时期的时候，两人都没有什么钱可以挥霍，又加上她们的性别，不能像其他人一样可以光明正大的腻歪。

更何况，两个人只是试探性地在一起。

她们曾经就是在这个小公园，确认了心意。

只是那时没有什么感人的情话，甚至因为叶舒华无意间的告白，两个人都很尴尬。

她们坐在一处不易察觉的小亭子，叶舒华低着头，赵美延望着外面，气氛凝固。

叶舒华实在受不了这种氛围，站起来想离开时，却被对方拽住。

她身子一顿，转头看向赵美延，开口解释道：“其实我不是喜欢你…醉酒胡…唔！”

赵美延突然将她拉进，二话没说堵住了对方的嘴。

那个时候两人都是白纸，哪有什么技术，可只是单纯的嘴贴嘴，心也忍不住激动。

不知道是谁先一步张开了嘴，也不知是谁先伸出了舌头，两人无师自通，沉醉在亲吻中，直到双方喘不过气，才缓缓离开。

“以后不要再说这种话了。”赵美延抱着她，趴在她的肩上。

“好…”

8——

赵美延是开车来的。

叶舒华今天的反射弧似乎特别长，都一来一回了，才想起赵美延好像没有车。

“你这车哪来的？”

“借的。”

两人的住处跟这公园隔得太远，赵美延算了下做高铁的时间，最后默默找人借了一天的车。

“…那你有驾照吗。”叶舒华实在怀疑自己恋人的水平。

“我工作之后就考了，放心，不会带你上天的。”

“啊西…你快闭嘴吧！！”

两人吵吵闹闹也算是打发回去无聊的时间了，赵美延把车开到楼下的车库时，看着周围的场景，心里有些奇怪的想法。

她把头转向叶舒华，握住她要解开安全带的手。

“我们好像还没试过在这里…舒华。”

“？？？？”

“你变态吗？不行！绝对不可以！”

可惜叶舒华的反抗对赵美延来说没什么威胁。

赵美延伸手滑进她的衣服内，手指有技巧的爱抚着她的敏感处，感受着她流下甘泉，没一会叶舒华就被她弄的服服帖帖，气喘吁吁。

“舒华呀，想要了吗？”

叶舒华偏开头躲着她的热气，轻咬着下唇忍住喘息声，愤愤不平地看着她，她本想硬气的说出不要，可赵美延一直抚摸着她的敏感处，偶尔还会将手指轻轻探进那紧致的空间，随后便退开继续爱抚着她的小穴。欲望得不到满足，叶舒华只觉得自己体内空虚无比，她难耐的轻吟，握住赵美延的手臂，起身主动凑近对方，一手勾住她的脖子，献上了一枚羞涩的吻，颤颤巍巍地说：“要…要…”说完她便害羞的将头靠在赵美延的肩膀，闭着眼睛不想去回忆刚才的事情。

赵美延搂着她，忍不住轻笑出声，那气息湿热，吹在了叶舒华的耳边，惹得她身子一颤，下面流了更多水，她无奈的拉了一下赵美延的衣服，闷闷地开口：“快点…”

赵美延不再调戏她，用手指找了下位置，便缓缓推了进去，直到那修长的手指完全被吞咽，叶舒华舒服的叹了口气，只是没过一会，她便急促的呼吸着，下体不自觉的跟赵美延的手配合，一进一退，一退一进。

也许是因着狭窄黑暗的空间，叶舒华比以前还要敏感，她吸着赵美延的手让她寸步难行，赵美延无奈，拍了拍对方的小翘臀。

“放松点，舒华。”

叶舒华情到深处时很是听话，下一刻便放松了身子，赵美延这才能好好移动，攻占着对方私密的花园

“唔…嗯哈…等下…”叶舒华本在享受着赵美延温柔的动作，却突然想起什么，她皱起眉头，拍了拍身上的人，道：“这是别人的车…”

赵美延动作一顿，似乎才想到这回事。

她轻轻抽出手指，叶舒华瞬间空虚无比，下意识地收紧小穴，迷茫的睁开眼睛。

赵美延有些急迫，也顾不得手上的湿润，撑着身子脱掉了风衣，封闭的空间又剧烈运动，再加上她还穿着大衣，头上已经有些许汗珠，赵美延把衣服放在叶舒华身下，抬手将挡眼的头发别在耳后，叶舒华悄悄地看着她的动作，舔了舔唇，心里痒痒的。

赵美延似乎存心欺负她，居然把手放在叶舒华面前，说：“手上全是你的味。”

叶舒华小脸一红，想偏过头不理对方，谁知那人无比过分，竟然把手放在自己的嘴边，叶舒华气不过，张嘴轻轻咬了一口她的手指。

她的力道不大，像是小奶猫一样，可这个场面实在色情，她黑色的长发有些凌乱，平时冷清的眼底被色欲熏染，口中还含着她的手指，下身流着泉水。赵美延身子一颤，忍不住倒吸了口气，她咽了下口水，抽出手指换成自己的唇，霸道的侵入对方口中纠缠。

她两根手指重新进入叶舒华的下体，不同于先前的温柔，她的动作变得没轻没重，叶舒华只能轻轻抽泣，小声求饶。她自然没冷落高挺的山峰，空闲的手反复揉捏着前面的红果，叶舒华实在受不住，勾着她的手臂都被欺负的毫无力气，她只能无力趴在赵美延的肩头，紧紧贴着对方，泪水浸湿了对方的毛衣，闷闷的发出无法控制的呻吟，直到高潮。

赵美延垫在对方身下的大衣湿的有些不像话，她抱着叶舒华替她简单的擦干身子，将衣服装在不知从哪找来的购物袋中，叶舒华已经睡了过去，赵美延打开一点车窗，叫外面新鲜的空气进入车内，她的呼吸还有些浑浊，低头看了一眼自己的身子，闭上眼睛压住自己的欲望。

叶舒华只睡了一小会，她醒来时觉得嘴里的味道有些微妙，赵美延就递给她一块巧克力，还顺便摸了摸她的头。

“你什么时候买的？”

“今天下班的时候，想着你喜欢吃。”赵美延靠近她，笑得灿烂：“我尝尝这个巧克力好吃不。”说罢，她亲上了对方的小嘴。

“嗯～挺好吃的。”

“……”

“流氓。”

9——

两人之后的日子倒是没什么特别的变化，叶舒华找了份文职，倒也不算累。

“哎，如果没跟你谈恋爱，说不定我现在就去演戏了。”叶舒华坐在沙发上，看着最近大热的剧，有些向往。

“是啊是啊，如果没跟你谈恋爱我说不定是歌手了。”赵美延头也不抬，专心盛饭，嘴上却怼着她：“过来吃饭。”

叶舒华随意嗯了一声，起身望向窗外缓解自己的眼睛，一个眨眼之间，窗外突然下起了小雪。

今年第一场雪。

“下雪了！”

她兴奋的跑到赵美延身边，拽了拽她的袖子，指着窗外。

“唔，真的诶。”赵美延顺着她的视线看过去，眼里也有些惊喜。

“姐姐，吃完饭出去玩玩吧。”

叶舒华很会对症下药，赵美延最听不得她软软的喊自己姐姐的样子了。

说是吃完饭再去，可雪下的实在是小，两人等到天黑，那雪才覆盖地面，虽然很薄，但也够叶舒华开心了。

两人出去前，赵美延给她套了两层厚实的衣服。

“这也太多了吧…”

“你容易感冒。”

“怎么可能！我体质那么好！！”

“夏天感冒了半个月…”

叶舒华哑口无言，轻轻哼了一声，绕过她跑向小区的公园。

今天公园人很少，除了收垃圾的环卫工人就只剩她们两个，叶舒华蹲下身子，厚厚的手套握住一把雪，将它捏成雪球，放在了长椅上。

没一会，就做出了一个迷你雪人。

她笑的开心，完全不似在工作时冰冷的样子，像个孩子。

叶舒华转过头，对上赵美延的视线，心头一热，害羞的转了回去，搭着她的小雪人。

赵美延双手插在羽绒服兜中，站在一旁看她玩闹，呵了一口气，轻轻扬起嘴角。

她想，有她真好。

叶舒华玩的尽了兴，脱下手套伸进赵美延的兜里，与她的手十指相扣，两人慢慢的走在小区的道上，没有说话，却也气氛甜蜜。

走着走着，叶舒华突然想起一件事，她抬起头看向赵美延，问道：“我们去日本的时候，最后去了哪里？”

赵美延一愣，想了想，最后笑了一下。

“富士山顶。”你亲了我。


End file.
